


Hail to the Shieldmaiden

by DragonsFeather



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sif, Blood and Torture, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, No bitch Sif, Non-romantical Sif & Loki, Not too graphical but still, Pre-Thor (2011), Rape/Abuse recovery, Sorry Not Sorry, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, mama frigga, nor other OOC including Loki, norse kink fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsFeather/pseuds/DragonsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle in Alfheim going wrong, and misfortune falls on the Asgardian royal family: Loki has been abducted by an unknown foe. Everything seems to get worst, as one wrong move will lead to the second prince's death. Thor angers and despairs, but one of his closest friends refuses to give up. Willing to fight a battle against odds and time, Sif is set on rescuing Loki. Little does she know that this mission will bring to light more than just her courage and strength...</p><p>A fill for a prompt on the Norse Kink. (On-Going)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! this story is the result of a prompt posted on the Norse kink meme.
> 
>   _"Somewhat inspired by these awesome gifs: http://iormungandr.tumblr.com/post/31061499537_
> 
>   _Loki gets kidnapped; maybe tortured for information and raped, because the captors want to hurt the royal family of Asgard. Thor tears his hair out in rage and worry and his parents are distraught, too._  
>  It's too dangerous to attack, because the captors will kill Loki. Sif sneaks into the place where they hold him, unnoticed, and rescues him. They have to keep quiet and sneak out together. And, once they are outside, they run to their friends (you decide how injured Loki is).  
> Please, no bitch!Sif who thinks that Loki deserves being raped/tortured/humiliated. They didn't always get along and Sif often expected him to do something irritating, but they've been through a lot together and it's hard not to care.
> 
>   _\+ some fluff between Sif and hurt Loki and then some between Loki and his family (or just Loki and Thor)._  
>  \+ They are all adults, but Sif is a bit older than Loki. He's the youngest in their company (Thor and W4).  
> I'm okay with GEN, but I also love Loki/Thor and Sif/Thor. Anything goes as long as there are no humans."
> 
>  
> 
>  There will be NO romance between Sif and Loki, but I do intend to respect the OP wishes. I'm currently working on the third chapter, so the second chapter will be posted shortly.
> 
> I am very wary of OOC, so I will do my best to keep the characters IC. So, if you want to see a crybaby!Loki or a bitchy!Sif, sorry but this is NOT the right story! ;-)
> 
> The story starts not long before the events of the 2011 movie, so Thor, Loki and everyone else are already adults. There will be NO spoiler for The Dark World (I've been to one of the premieres and thought it was REALLY awesome! :)) so you can read without expecting any.^^
> 
>  **Legend:**  
>  _Words in italic_ : the past

“Enough.”

“But-”

“Please... there are other warriors whose conditions are worse than I. Thank you, but I will be fine.”

“I... yes, my lady.” Sif sighed softly as she watched the young healer leaving her side. She didn't want to appear ungrateful for the attention, but she was far from being seriously wounded. She could still walk, her sight hadn't been affected, and she even had enough strenght left to fight if it was needed.  
And... hopefully, it wouldn't happen before a while.  
The battle had been closed to being a disaster.

An emissary from Alfheim had come to Asgard and requested help from the Allfather, stating that an unknown enemy was causing trouble on their border. Enough trouble that they couldn't fight it on their own, needing help from Asgard at once.  
Fortunately for them, the wise king had understood their request and sent an unit led by general Tyr at their side. Thor and Loki had come as well at Odin's request, the elder son's strength and power and the youngest son's magic being necessary.

Sif groaned, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, and stood up from her makeshift bed, before leaving her tent. Thor had asked for her and the Warrior Three's company, stating that glorious battles awaited them.  
Battles? Indeed. Glorious? … Not so much.

The enemy army was far from small. It could have overwhelmed them easily, if the Asgardian army lacked of experience. Fortunately, that was not the case. And General Tyr's experience did help them to take the victory... how small that victory might be.  
A lot of soldiers in the unit died in the battlefield, and the ones still alive have been wounded, from minor scratches to lost limbs. The elves' army was not in a much better shape, having lost more than half of their warriors and archers.  
Fortunately, the Warrior Three and her mostly got minor wounds. Fandral got the worst, and it was only a broken arm. Nothing that couldn't be healed.

“Out of my sight!” A deep voice growled on her left. Not far away, Thor was glaring at a healer, who had been trying to fix a gash on his left cheek. “I do not require assistance.”

“But, my Lord-” The healer tried to insist, but the God of Thunder obviously did not want to listen as he walked away with a scowl. Her friend had been in a dark mood since the end of the battle. And it had nothing to do with its consequences. Death happened in a battlefield. No one here was naive enough to think that a warrior could go to battle without risk.  
No... it was the fact that Loki had disappeared. The sorcerer had not been seen since the end of the battle.

_When they were sure that they had won, Thor let out a mighty roar of victory, followed by the remaining standing soldiers, Asgardians and Light Elves alike. He had a tired but big grin... something that warmed Sif's heart. The battle had been terrible, but his smile could always brought up anyone spirit. It did work with her as well. Then the blond looked around the battlefield, visibly searching for someone... and he slowly lost his smile, until there was nothing but a frown.  
Before Sif could asked what was wrong, Thor called out._

_“Loki?” Nobody answered and he called again, walking further in the battlefield. “Brother, where are you?”_

Sif sighed at the memory. She remembered how she started calling for him as well, when she realized that despite Thor's numerous attempts, the trickster was not answering. She was shortly followed by the Warrior Three, who couldn't see the second prince either.  
But still no Loki. It had slowly filled them with dread. What if Loki was there, but too wounded to call for help? Or worse... what if he had been fallen? 

Loki was a trickster, someone who would pull pranks (sometimes amusing, but a lot annoying in her eyes) just for fun, but she knew he wouldn't do something as low as to make them believe that he had been killed... Right?   
No. It was serious, but nobody knew what happened to him. They had been searching for a while, until Tyr told them to go back to the camp to have their wounds treated, and let other soldiers do the search.

“And what if his wounds are more serious than mine?!” said a furious Thor “It can wait!”

“I haven't asked for your opinion, my prince. This is an order.” replied Tyr, indifferent to Thor's anger. “You'll be noticed at once when we know more.”

Sif almost wished Loki would appeared out of nowhere... and if it was really an awful prank, it would at least mean that he was alive.

“My Lord!” She blinked and saw a soldier running to Thor, looking almost out of breath. “We... found something...”

Thor wasted no time to follow the soldier out of the camp to the battlefield, ordering him to show him at once. Sif wasted no time to follow. Thor and the soldier soon arrived in a part of the battlefield they hadn't searched before.  
When she joined them, Sif could see taking a green fabric in another soldier's arms. It was a part of Loki's cape. Quite a large part, as if it had been ripped off entirely from his armour.  
Thor stayed silent for a moment, before looking at the soldiers.

“And you found it just here?”

“Yes, my lord.” One of them replied. “It was just laying there, no body along with it. I apologize, but we have been searching for hours and... we still cannot find him anywhere.” 

“Norns...” Thor grumbled under his breath, looking around him. “He has to be somewhere...”

“But what if he's not?” Sif decided to speak up, making Thor looking at her. “Thor, the fact that no one found his body could mean that he had left already.”

“Without telling anyone? Without telling **me**?” scoffed Thor. “Don't say foolish things, Sif.”

“Or maybe he has been blown to dust? There were a few sorcerers among the enemies.” One soldier was bold enough to say. Or stupid enough, Sif couldn't quite decide. It didn't matter at the end as Thor grabbed the soldier and promptly threw him away, making him crying out in plain.

“Out of my sight! All of you!” He roared loudly. He didn't need to repeat himself as the soldiers all left his side, leaving him and Sif alone. The warrioress crossed her arms and shook his head.

“Thor, while I don't believe either that Loki had suffered such fate, we still have to consider all options.” She said. Thor was agitated enough to know she was threading on thin ice. But things had to be said. “I'm almost certain he's not here anymore. He'd have been found by now. But if he's not dead, then...”

“I know my brother, Sif. He couldn't have left the battlefield without telling me.” Thor said, a deep frown on his face. “I hope you're not suggesting that he acted as a deserter. He may not be a warrior like you and I, but never would he run away in the middle of a battle!”

“This is not what I was hinting at!” Sif said, irritated. The blond just walked passed her, ignoring her, as he started wandering in the battlefield, calling for Loki and holding the green cape in his hand. “Thor!”

It was pointless and she knew that. Thor would not stop looking until they found a clear clue to Loki's whereabouts. Sif didn't really blame him for that. Thor cared very much for his brother, but sometimes his love could make him act foolishly. Loki was obviously not in the battlefield anymore. She also doubted that he acted as a deserter, but she also had no proof to confirm it.  
Sif slowly searched the ground for a clue, anything that might help. Loki was a cunning man, one that could easily use his magic and silvertongue to get out of trouble. But on a battlefield, everything could go so fast that he might not have been so lucky. The fact that they had won was close to being a blessing from the Norns.  
She gritted her teeth at the thoughts. It sounded like she was trying to tell herself that Loki was dead. Something Thor would not believe until he was certain. 

“Loki...” she whispered to herself. “I swear... if it is truly one of your pranks, I will...”

She stopped and froze, seeing something shinning on the ground, close to where the cape had been found. Anyone who wouldn't look closely would just see a dagger. Weapons among other weapons of the dead, that had been abandoned after a battle.  
But not her. Not Sif.  
She slowly picked it up, examining it closely. The elaborated design, the sharp edges, its perfect state despite its frequent use... she remembered the small feeling of envy when she had first saw it. While she favoured the use of single-handed sword and shield, she knew that small weapons could be just as deadly and useful. Especially with the enchantments graved on them, making the weapon deadlier than any other dagger and always leaving it in perfect state.  
Enchantments made by Queen Frigga herself. The dagger was a gift to Loki for his day of birth, over a decade ago.

She quickly stood up and looked around. There were only a few bodies around, but all were either elves or fallen Asgardian soldiers she didn't recognize. Obviously, Loki couldn't have been killed here. And if there was something Sif was sure about, it was the fact that Loki would have never left his enchanted dagger behind.

“Thor!” She called, starting to have a good idea on what could have happened to the god of Mischief...

**********

Cold... everything was cold. And dark.  
He couldn't move. He couldn't even turn his head or open his eyes. His eyelids were too heavy. Something was wrong. He was awaken, but his body didn't respond. He tried to open his mouth, but he barely managed to part his thin lips.  
There was a noise on his right... A voice.

“...” He tried to hear whoever it was, tried to understand, but to no avail. Everything sounded too far away to make up a single word. Frustration slowly invaded him, and he let out a small moan.  
That was when he started feeling his body again... and the pain. Burns. On his chest, arms, legs... he could feel them on his back as well, but a icy cold feeling seemed to ease the pain a bit. Was he lying on ice? But why? How did he end up here, wherever he was? And how come he was so cold? Unlike his brother, he has never been much sensitive to the cold.  
His brother... Thor...  
Where was he? Was he here as well?

“... don't hear... not surprising.”

Words. Finally, he could make them up. But he couldn't recognize the person talking.  
And it hurt... all over his body. He tried to move his arms, but they seemed to be tied above his head. Frustration was fast to leave and give way to apprehension. Worry. Fear. With as much strenght as he could, he finally managed to open his eyes.  
Everything was blurry for a while. He blinked, trying to see better. A icy blue ceiling... and a face. A dark face. He couldn't see it clearly, as if it was covered by a hood.

“Pleased to see you with me again, prince Loki Odinson.” The voice still sounded far away, but at least he could finally hear it. A male voice.

“... what...” That was the only word that came out of Loki's mouth. Weak, barely loud enough to be hear by anyone, but him. “...who...”

“Don't worry about anything. Nothing bad will happen... as long as I have what I need.” The face moved away for a few seconds, before coming back, showing him something thin and tiny. Loki couldn't see what it was. “But you should sleep again. Not the time for you to wake up yet.”

The face moved away again, and before Loki could do anything, he felt a sharp and cold pain on his right arm. Quickly, darkness filled his sight and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans to rescue Loki already face difficulties... meanwhile, the sorcerer wakes up again and meets his abductor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part!
> 
> _Parts in italic_ : the past

"What do you mean by 'Tomorrow'?!"

Sif winced faintly as she heard the angry voice. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogrun, who were sitting on dead logs next to her, looked at the large tent where the loud voice came from. They couldn't hear anything else, but Thor's shout was enough to worry them. Sif frowned, sighing deeply, before looking up at the rest of the camp. No one else but them seemed to have heard the prince.  
The area was calm, as it has been since the end of the battle; there was no immediate danger. Most of the soldiers were resting, while others were appointed to the usual watching duties.

The day had been long. Long and tiring. The battle had exhausted most of the soldiers and their allies, and what happened next didn't make the day any better: the search, the calls... and the possible truth regarding the fate of the youngest prince of Asgard.  
The search hadn't lasted long; the general had called for his fellow captains and Thor to a private meeting at sunset. The Warrior Three and her were not invited but she didn't mind. One day, she'd have her place among them.  
But that was not important to her. Beside, she didn't need to be inside the tent with the other men to guess that the meeting wasn't going well for Thor.

"What do you think happened?" Fandral finally asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Thor wanted to go look for Loki tonight, but general Tyr refused?" Volstagg said.

"That's possible... but I'd agree with Tyr on that one. It would mean that you'd be travelling by night, with barely any light, and... well, without me as well." Fandral said as he looked down at his arm. It was wrapped in a clean white sling and had been mostly fixed, thanks to the healers. However, he still needed to rest for the night and avoid action for a moment.

"I agree. This is too dangerous, and we don't even know what enemies are still hiding out there. And... We have no clue on where to look first, it doesn't help at all." Sif added. "But I'm sure Thor already knew that..." 

"Maybe, but Loki, his brother, is gone. It can be enough for him not to listen to reason." Hogun simply said. The warrior wasn't the kind to decline a fight or rescue operation, but he wasn't stupid either. Even if they did survive the morning battle, they'd be vulnerable in the wild at night. "Tomorrow it is."

"And it means loosing time... it must be why he didn't take it well." Fandral added. Volstagg groaned and Hogrun just nodded silently. Prior the meeting, Thor had told them that he'd make sure a rescue party would be organized right after he was done with Tyr. And if Thor had it his way, the group would consisted of him and the four of them. A group of warriors who trusted each other, all used to fight and spend time together.  
But Sif had pointed out that Fandral couldn't possibly come. They'd be four instead. And even with Thor at this side, the odds were not in their favour in a foreign land and by night.  
The blond prince hadn't taken it well, saying that Loki was probably in bigger danger. Sif could hardly disagree, but she wasn't about to change her mind.

_"It would not help Loki to get us killed." The warrioress said, crossing her arms. "Think about it, Thor."_

_"I feel like hearing my brother..." The blond groaned. "I need you for this, Sif!"_

_"And I **am** with you, Thor, but you must realize that-"_

_"Prince Thor." The voice of a guard stopped them. "The general is waiting for you."_

_Thor looked like he wanted to keep talking to Sif, but he finally just sighed and frowned at her._

_"We're not done, Sif." He said as he started to follow the guard. "Wait for me."_

"But what do you think he- Thor?" Volstagg stopped as the group saw Thor leaving the general's tent, a look of fury on his face. He didn't even acknowledge his friends. He simply ignored everyone and everything around him. Except for the guards, the soldiers were mostly resting and talking among each other, but everyone went quiet as Thor quickly walked through the camp to his own tent. The soldiers stated talking again a moment after Thor disappeared from their sight.  
For a moment, none of the five warriors moved, unsure on what to do. Talking to Thor while he was in this mood wasn't a good idea, but they also wanted to know what had happened during the meeting.  
Finally, after a few minutes, they saw Tyr leaving his large tent with two of his captains.

"Make sure everyone follow the instructions." He told them "We must empty this place by tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." The captains said as they each went to a part of the camp to relay the general's order. Sif looked at him with a bewildered look.

"General Tyr... we're leaving this place?" She said, wondering what it could mean. Was there another battle taking place elsewhere soon?

"Yes." He said "We are going back to Asgard tomorrow."

"What?" Volstagg couldn't help saying. "But, sir! Prince Loki has been most abducted!"

"I am _not_ ignoring that fact." Tyr said, turning his cold eyes on him. "Prior our arrival to Alfheim, the King had given me specific instructions. Our return to Asgard as soon as the battle would be over is one of those. All of you. The elves will investigate the prince's case, and a squadron of our soldiers will remain here for help. This is all we can do for now."

"No wonder Thor looked so upset." Fandral whispered lowly. Not loudly enough for Tyr to hear, but Sif didn't miss it.

"General, we must delay the return. This is an important matter." Sif said, shaking her head. "The King couldn't possibly have foreseen what would happen to one of his sons!"

"Are you telling me that you will not obey your king's orders, Lady Sif?" Tyr said, with a frown. "Are you suggesting that you know better than I when to obey or not?"

"I... no, sir." The warrioress swallowed faintly. She was not scared, but simply frustrated. She knew leaving was a mistake, but she had no authority against the general, and she couldn't go against the Allfather's orders.  
Had she been in Thor's shoes, she'd be in a fool mood as well.

"Very well." Tyr said, looking at the Warrior Three. "Soldiers, get ready. I want everything ready for our departure by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." They all answered, though without much enthusiasm. Evidently, they shared Sif's opinion, but couldn't express it. Tyr was a very skilled general, but arguing against him was always pointless. Unless you were the Allfather.

“What do we do, now?” whispered Fandral, as Tyr walked away. “If we go back to Asgard, we won't be able to help Thor find Loki.”

“Even if we stay, just where would we start? We have nothing, beside Loki's dagger.” Hogun shook his head. “You know... as much as it sounds wrong, going back to Asgard might be the right solution.”

“I fail to see your point...” Volstagg said, with a frown. “Are you saying that we will help saving Loki by leaving him behind?”

“No, but Heimdall and the Allfather will know what to do.”

“Yes, you're right.” Sif said, understanding what Hogun meant. “Heimdall will find him. And the Allfather will know what to do to rescue Loki.”

Hogun nodded. “Exactly.”

“I... don't mean to say that I don't agree, but...” Fandral hesitated before finally nodding toward Thor's tent. “Even if you're right, I have a feeling that Thor would not listen.”

“I'll tell him.” Sif said. “And he _will_ listen. I know it.”

As she walked toward Thor's tent, Sif could hear words of soldiers' conversations. Several were talking about Loki. No wonder. Rumors were quick to appear after hours passed without sight of the sorcerer. Thor's foul mood didn't help in that matter as well. By sunset, everyone in the camp knew that the young prince had disappeared.  
As she arrived in front of Thor's tent, Sif waited for a few seconds, trying to hear anything that would tell if Thor was still agitated or not. But there was only silence.

“Thor?” She said as she slowly stepped inside, looking around. The small table Thor used in order to check the maps of the area was crushed, Mjolnir resting among the pieces of wood. Thor was sitting on his makeshift bed, staring at the floor with a frown. “Thor...”

The blond warrior stayed silent for a moment, and the warrioress waited patiently for him to speak up. When he did, the blond sounded angry, but tired.

“We cannot leave, Sif.” He said. “If we do, Loki is lost.”

“You cannot know that, Thor.” she replied as she stepped closer and slowly sat beside him. “I understand your worry. And I do not like the idea of going back to Asgard either, but Heimdall and your father will surely be able to help.”

“But by the time we get back...” Thor shook his head, sighing in frustration. “Loki is... we don't even know who took him away.”

“And things may get even more complicated if we stay.” As Thor looked up at her, Sif sighed softly. “Thor... Loki is your brother. He will know how to stay alive until we find him.”

“I just... I should have _seen_ something.” Thor stood up and started pacing. “ _Anything_. We always fight together, watching each other's back! How can he just... disappear from my sight?”

“He disappeared from _everyone_ 's sight, Thor, not just yours.” insisted Sif. “Including mine. No one is to blame. No one but the foe who took him away.”

“Father will be angry... it's also my duty as the heir of Asgard to watch over my little brother! And Mother... oh, Norns, Mother...”

Everyone knew how Queen Frigga adored her youngest son, how she taught him most of the magic he knew and how to deepen his knowledge. Sif winced faintly. There was no doubt in her mind that Odin loved his youngest son just like he loved Thor, but... there was also no doubt that the news of Loki's abduction would hit Frigga the hardest.  
Thinking of her made Sif remembering the dagger she had found. It was lying on Thor's bed, close to where the warrior had sat moments ago. She took it, gently tracing the runes with her finger.

“It is better that they learn what happened as soon as possible, Thor...” she said softly, looking up at him. “They will not blame you. Like I said, there is no one to blame.”

“No one but whoever took him from me!” Thor growled. Fearing he was going to get angry again, Sif quickly stood up and gently took his hands.

“We will find him. Thor, look at me.” The prince slowly looked up at her and she squeezed her hands. “We _will_ find Loki. I swear it. And the best way to do it is to acquire the Allfather's and Heimdall's help.”

Thor said nothing for a moment, before slowly nodding. His face was blank, but to Sif it was better than nothing. At least, he was calm again... for now.  
She only hoped that wherever Loki was, he would hang on for as long as possible...

*****

The room was still cold... but it wasn't so intense anymore. He wasn't chilled to the bones. The pain he used to feel all over his body was barely present, it was easy to ignore it.  
Had someone treat his wounds?

His head still felt heavy, but this time, he didn't have much trouble opening his eyes. Fortunately, it was easier than the last time. His sight was still somewhat blurry, but he could make out more details about his surrounding.

Looking down at himself, he noticed his armour and shirt had been removed, leaving him bare-chested. He tried to move his arms, but there were still bound above his head. He sighed, feeling his arms stiff and heavy. He was still physically too weak to free himself. He closed his eyes and whispered a spell, but it didn't help. Nothing happened. He could still feel the energy within his mind and body, but he couldn't let it free. His magic was also bound, useless.  
He cursed lowly, before sighing. It was no use to insist. For now.

He opened his his eyes again, and looked to his left and right, trying to take note of his surrounding. He was in a very large ice cavern. There was a table with a few light candles and books, a few torches lightening the whole place... and weapons and instruments, on a table close to him. Daggers and knives...

Despite all these information, Loki couldn't find any sense to his situation. He had no memory on how he had arrived here, nor who had done it and why. All he remembered was fighting a battle in Alfheim...

_Loki was concentrating on the enemies that were attacking on the far end of the battlefield. His helmet was damaged and he had few cut on his face, but no serious injury. He had no trouble fighting them. And strange enemies they were. They all had humanoid shapes, with greenish skin. They were wearing armour from head to toe, but of average quality. It wasn't hard with a sharp blade to cut through it. It wasn't much of a challenge. Loki also noticed the fact that they didn't scream in pain or anything likely when hurt or killed. They just groaned, lowly. In fact, groaning was the only sound they seemed to make._

_The danger was their number. It felt like more of them kept coming to fight, offering no rest to tired Asgardians and Light Elves. One fell, ten more arrived.  
Loki ignored what they were, but he understood why the elves requested their help. There were just so many of them... the sorcerer knew they could win this battle, but he had to remain careful..._

Loki repressed a groan. He certainly hadn't been careful enough, if he got captured. Was he even the only prisoner? Was he alone? A cold feeling started gripping his heart. All he was sure of was that he had to escape as soon as possible. But with his magic bound, it would be much more difficult.

“Awaken yet?” Loki froze as he heard a male voice behind him. Then a figure entirely hidden in dark clothes and hood stepped in front of him. “Ah. I thought so. I hope you are feeling somewhat better. Mastering the art of healing require a patience I do not possess, you will have to forgive me for that. But have no fear, you will not die. Not yet.”

“Not yet...” Loki pulled on his binding, to no avail. He quickly gave up and sighed. “Who are you...”

“I do not think it matters, prince Loki.” The figure said. Its voice seemed to belong to a middle-aged man, but the sorcerer couldn't be certain as he couldn't see the foe's face and had no idea who he could be. “I know who you are, and that is all important. Now, I hope you will cooperate.”

“You make no sense...” Loki said, glaring at him. If this man was trying to scare him, it was failing. It only made the sorcerer angry. “If you know.... who I am, then release me... or you will pay for this outrage. To abduct a prince of Asgard... is a very foolish idea.”

He was panting faintly, and his voice was low. His throat felt dry from thirst, but he ignored all that. All that mattered was to escape. He had to find a way to.

“It may be...” The man moved to a table closed to Loki, where were a few instruments. “But only the fool would demand freedom, in such situation.”

“What is it that _you_ want?” The man didn't answer him, and took a small knife. Its blade was glowing a soft white light. Loki knew it had an enchantment, but he wasn't sure which one. “Torture? Vengeance?”

“I have a few questions if you don't mind.” The man replied, ignoring Loki's questions and tracing his chest with the knife without breaking the skin. Loki tried to ignore it, keeping his gaze on his foe. “You're quite the talented man, when it comes to magic... You know many wonders that other sorcerers do not. Impressive I should say.”

“You're loosing your time. And mine.” Loki said, snorting. “If you mean to ask about my- AH!!!”

Loki felt a sharp burn crawling under his skin as the man slashed Loki across the chest. The wound wasn't deep, but the blood slowly slipped from it and the pain was strong, much stronger than what a normal knife would do. A bright burning enchantment. Those were rare, and provoked serious burns. Loki breathed deeply through his noise and bit his bottom lip, refusing to make any more noise of pain.

“You should not answer when I am not done asking.” The man said. His voice remained toneless, no trace of malice or anger in it. “How disappointing. And here I thought Thor was the one with no manner? Perhaps I should have taken him instead of you.”

“Thor...” Loki couldn't help whispering. His thoughts went to his brother, the golden son... Whether he meant to or not, the man just revealed that the warrior wasn't there. But the thought didn't appease Loki. He couldn't help wondering where he was... and if Thor even _knew_ where _he_ was. “Thor...”

“Now, let's get back to my question, if you do not mind.”

“Curse you, you worm- UGH!” Loki bit his bottom lip hard, but still glared at him. He'd not win. If he thought that Loki would be easy to break, he was going to be very disappointed. The prince would resist. He might be alone, but he'd find a way to escape. He had to...  
Hopefully his body would resist the torture long enough for this...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back home doesn't make the situation any better... and the abductor realizes something important about Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is something that I hate, it is RL preventing any kind of writing! I'm so sorry for the delay, guys. :(  
> Thank you very much for your comments! I hope you will still like this chapter.
> 
> I'll try to hurry up for the next chapter.^^

The Einherjars' march, the sound of boots hitting the barren land... that was all she could hear. No one was talking as they all followed General Tyr to the point of return to Asgard.  
She looked around her, but saw nothing out of ordinary. The Warrior Three were right behind her, silent, as she walked beside Thor... who was just as silent. The faint bags under his eyes showed that he hadn't slept well last night. His blue eyes were not shining with satisfaction as they usually did after a successful campaign.  
But then again... was it truly successful? Yes, the enemies were gone. Alfheim had been secured and the Light Elves were grateful.  
But at what cost?

The warrioress sighed softly. She did manage to get some sleep last night, after convincing Thor to rest, stating that he wouldn't be able to help Loki with a tired body. However, her sleep was plagued with dreams of Thor searching and calling for Loki endlessly. And she couldn't do anything but watch.  
A light tap on her right shoulder got her attention. Fandral was walking behind her, his right arm still in its sling. She slowed down a bit until she's at his side, leaving Thor walking ahead on his own.

"How is he?” he asked lowly enough so that the prince would not hear. Unlike Sif, he, along with Volstagg and Hogrun, had been too busy to prepare for leaving to check on Thor this morning.

"Not good.” She answered. Fandral was obviously not surprised by the answer. "He tried to convince Tyr to delay our return again. You can guess how good it went.”

"Aye...” he replied. "But we'll be back in Asgard soon, and Heimdall will give us answers. He must have seen Loki's abduction.”

"And I agree. So does Thor...” she said. "But that doesn't make him feel any better. Not until we have Loki back.”

"Maybe they already have him back?” Volstagg added, joining the conversation. "Whether Heimdall had seen him being abducted or not, he must know where he is and who did it. It shouldn't be difficult...”

"I hope so...” Sif said, looking at Thor's back ahead of her. The prince made no indication of hearing them. But then again, Thor didn't engage in any conversation with her either. No matter how many times she tried to get his attention. "But, I still wonder how-”

"HOLD.”

At Tyr's call, everyone stopped walking at once. Sif looked around and recognize the place where they had all first arrived in Alfheim. Instinctively, she walked back to Thor's side. The prince was tense, his knuckles white from holding Mjolnir so tightly. There was a still a frown on his face as he kept staring ahead. Obviously, he was tied between going back to Asgard to know more about Loki, or simply leaving to find him on his own. Gently, she pressed her hand on his arm, not wanting to startle him. Thor still didn't look at her and exhaled slowly through his nose. The grip on Mjolnir was still strong, but he lowered his harmer until its head was gently tapping his thigh. Sif pressed her lips together and looked up at the sky. He wouldn't leave. He could be very bold at times, but he also knew that Asgard remained their best chance.

"Heimdall...” she whispered lowly as rainbow light filled the sky before beaming down on them. Sif felt the familiar pulled on the Bifrost as they travelled fast back to Asgard. It only took a few second to reach their destination, but it obviously seemed like an eternity to Thor.

"About time...” he grumbled as soon as his feet touched the floor again. He ignored Tyr and the rest of the men as he walked directly to the guardian. "Heimdall!”

"Welcome back to Asgard, Prince Thor.” He said in his usual monotone voice. "I already know what ails you.”

"Then, there is no need to explain the situation.” Thor said, nodding. "Tell me where is Loki.”

"I cannot answer.” The Guardian replied. "I wish I could.”

"What?” Thor blinked, confused. Sif and the Warrior Three looked at each other, no understanding either. "But... if you know, then you must have seen what happened!”

"I have seen... and yet, my sight failed me."

"What do you mean?" Sif looked at Thor. Her friend was tense, bracing himself for bad news. "Where is Loki?"

"Thor... Your brother had disappeared from my sight." Heimdall explained, his gaze still on the prince. "I have seen him in the battle, the wrath of a sorcerer falling upon your enemies... and yet, he abruptly disappeared from my sight. As if he had never been there."

"Heimdall, he has to be somewhere!" Thor said, stepping closer to the Guardian. "We found his dagger. He has been abducted, he can't have just... disappeared!"

"And yet, this is what happened, my prince. Ten trillions souls my eyes can see, and yet your brother's is escaping me." Heimdall said. "I do not doubt your word, nor am I saying that death fell upon him. It is possible that something is hiding him from my sight. I can only hope it will not remain."

That was unexpected. And much worse than what Sif had thought. If Heimdall couldn't see Loki because of some dark magic, what hope did they have, now?  
Thor stayed silent for a moment before finally rushing out of the Bifrost dome.

"Thor!" Sif called, going after him. But before she could do anything, the blond prince threw his hammer up and flew directly to the palace, leaving her behind.

*****

It was hard to breath at first. Each inspiration sent waves of pain, as if his lungs were on fire. It took a while, he wasn't sure how much, for his breathing to go back to normal. Almost. It still hurt, but not as much as before.  
Did he faint again? No... He remembered this strange foe shooting something in his arm again, before there was only darkness again.

He heard a sigh on his right and turned his head. His position had changed, so did the feeling on his bare skin. He was now sitting on a wooden chair. He was still attached with magic cuffs, but at least, he could feel the blood rushing in his arms again. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, as if thousands of ants were crawling down his arms. But he felt grateful to feel his arms again.  
The room had changed as well. He had been moved to another one. This one was still large, still in ice, but had a light fire pit on one wall, and several shelves filled with books, jars... and a small table with a strange glowing blue orb. He didn't know what it was, aside that it was obviously magic. Loki would have wanted to examine it if he wasn't tied down.  
The hooded man was looking at him. His face was still covered, but a sharp sigh revealed his obvious displeasure.

"Really, what a pity... do you not see what you force me to do, Loki?"

"Not so formal anymore..." Loki replied with a sneer. "What's wrong? Loosing patience already? You should know that releasing me is your only option, for you will get nothing from me."

The man abruptly grabbed his chin with his hand, forcing the sorcerer to look at him. The man's hand was thin with long dark nails that threatened to pierce his skin.

"You think yourself so smart. So... cunning." The man said, leaving closer to Loki's face. Strangely, Loki still could not see his face. Was the man hiding it with magic? "Maybe it is so. But someone with such lovely face is in no position to play games."

"Am I?" Loki replied, trying to jerk his face away. But the man held firm, refusing to let go. "Then maybe you should have gotten someone else. Someone... weak enough for _your_ games."

He emphasizes this insult, glaring at his abductor. So far, the man had only tortured him, while asking questions about his magic, Asgard... but Loki wasn't weak. His knowledge would remained safe. He was a prince, and he could support all kind of pain. Maybe Father would be proud of him when he'd know... if he ever would.

"But you are weak. Don't you see?" Loki could swear the man was now grinning, sounding so gleeful. "Weak to the point of being abandoned by his own kin... Poor, poor little prince..."

"I wonder what part of loosing your time you don't get." Loki hissed at him. The words pained him, but he was not about to believe them. He knew that Thor would go looking for him. His sense of pride and hunger for glory would demand it. "I will NOT break, nor would I trust such lies. Do you worse, you filthy piece of scum... You will only get a slow and painful death."

"Well, I am afraid I will have to deny your wish." The man moved away to the small table at the far end of the wide room. "You are useless to me dead. For now... by the way, as a sorcerer you have ways and enchantments to keep yourself warm, am I right?"

Loki didn't bother answering or correcting the man. His power remains in illusion and entropy spells. He just snorted and looked around again. He had to find a way out. But despite his new position, he could only see half of the room, and there were no door or window in sight.

"I asked you a question... and as always, you do not answer.” The man, coming back with the glowing blue orb. It floated just a few inches above his palm. Once close enough, Loki could feel the cold from it. Nothing too hard to handle, but he remained wary. In all form, magic was dangerous. "Well, maybe this time you will. This is a small creation of mine. The last sorcerer I used it on didn't handle the cold very well... I hope you will. It is as painful as, mmm... a Frost Giant touch. Shall we try?”

Loki didn't have time to reply that the man pressed the orb to this chest. Loki gritted his teeth, expecting massive pain, it was merely a cold touch. It was chilly, but still bearable. However, as he opened his eyes and looked down, he didn't expect his skin to turn blue.  
It wasn't the blue skin one would get from being very cold. This one was deep and spreading fast, much to Loki's confusion.  
He looked back up as the man removed the orb. For a moment, he didn't move or say anything.

"What...” he said softly, evidently as confused as Loki is. "How can it be...”

He pressed the orb again against Loki's chest. The blue kept on spreading across all his chest, arms, shoulders until Loki could feel a change in his face. It was starting to worry him. What was that man doing to him?  
The foe looked up at his face and let the orb falling on the ground.

"My, my...” he whispered. "Now, THAT is something... I did not expect... you are full of surprise, prince Loki. Honestly, I didn't think you would cooperate even with my little creation, but... this change a few... things.”

"Change what?” Loki said, not understanding what in Hel was going on. "I haven't... What have you done?!”

"Mmm, let me get a few items first.” The man said, before moving out of Loki's sight. He sounded quite content. "Your family will be pleased to have some news. Can't let your parents get too worried, can I?”

He didn't hear anything else from the man, leaving Loki frustrated, confused and angry. He couldn't understand what the man had done to him, nor could he explained this change of behaviour.

*****

It took only a few minutes for Thor to reach the throne room, but much longer for Sif. She had to leave her horse behind before going to battle in Alfheim. Therefore, the walk from the bridge to the majestic city of Asgard and the palace did take some time.  
The fact that Thor hadn't come back yet to join them wasn't a good sign to her. Heimdall had admitted not knowing Loki's whereabouts. Did it mean that the King knew nothing as well? If so, would Thor go search for Loki in all the nine realms?  
As foolish as it sounded, she also knew it could be true. There was no doubt in her mind that Thor would come to his rescue the minute he knew where his little brother was hidden. Loki meant very much to Thor, even though the Trickster didn't seem to realize it... Too busy planning some tricks for unknown reasons...  
She shook her head at the thought. Now was not the time. Loki was in danger, or even possibly dead. She couldn't think about his bad sides. Not when it was so pity compared to the urgent situation.

"My friends..." Volstagg said, shaking his head. "You go ahead. I'm going home. I promised my wife and children I'd go see them upon our return. But if you learn something, come and see me at once."

"And I have to go see Lady Eir..." Fandral added with a frown. He still felt bitter for his injury. He knew he still had to have it check, before he could join his friends in battle again. "I have no idea how long it will take."

"You go ahead, Sif. I'll join you shortly." Hogrun gave no more explanation, but Sif just nodded. She wasn't interested in explanations for now. All she knew was that she had to go and find Thor, hopefully before he threw a tantrum... which was quite likely to happen if the Allfather had no better news regarding Loki.

She didn't waste time. Ignoring the people around her, she walked fast toward the throne room, hoping that Thor was still there. She would normally not dare interrupting whatever conversation her friend could have with his father, but neither could she wait patiently for him to come out of the room. Thor was in horrid mood, and she knew how his tempter could get the best of him.  
She turned around a corner and was very surprised to see the blond prince outside, leaning against a column. He had Loki's dagger in his hand, playing with it absently. Was he waiting for her and the Warriors Three?  
He looked calm, but there was a frown on his face. Obviously not a good sign. Either the news were bad, or Thor hadn't seen his father yet.

"So?" She asked softly as she joined him. For a moment, Thor stayed silent, still wiggling the dagger and gently throwing it a few inches in the air, before catching it again. Like he would do with Mjolnir. Shaking her head, she quickly grabbed Loki's weapon by its handle, snatching it from Thor before he could react. The blond prince finally looked at her, displeased. But Sif ignored this, looking back at him firmly. "Thor... did you see your parents?"

"Only Father is here. He knows."

"... And?"

"And he ignores Loki's location. Heimdall, Father... both of them." He said, moving away from the column. Sif fell into steps beside him, still holding the dagger. "He doesn't want me to leave Asgard for now. He told me what we already know... that Loki seemed to be out of everyone sight. Like he's simply not within the nine kingdoms anymore."

"I know, Heimdall suggested that something may be hiding him. The only other meaning would be that-"

"Don't." Thor said, lowly. There was anger in his voice. Sif did not insist. As bad as it sounded, the magic hiding Loki was their best chance. She didn't want to believe that Loki was dead either. Believing that he was was very unwise. The soldier who had suggested that Loki had been blown to dust was a good example. She knew Thor would not hit her, but upsetting him was pointless. "Loki is alive. I know it."

She wasn't sure if it was hope or his love for him that made him saying that, but she wasn't about to question it. For now, she didn't want to believe the death theory. No one wanted to. The young prince had disappeared yesterday. It was too early to say that the situation was desperate.

"I hope you're not planning to go and explore all the realms, Thor." Sif said. "Not only your father ordered you to stay, but it would be pointless if we do not know where to look first."

"I know, you told me this countless times already!" Thor said sharply. "But I do not see what else there is to do, Sif."

"Patience has never been your strong point, Thor..." Sif said gently, putting his free hand on Thor's arm. Her right hand still held Loki's dagger. "But being too rash would only lead you to danger yourself."

"I'd face countless danger if it means bringing Loki home."

"Getting you killed will not help." Sif simply raised an eyebrow at Thor's dirty look. "Yes, I know, I told you this countless times already. But you must _think clearly_ Thor. Odin would never allow you to go, not without knowing where Loki is."

"So, until Heimdall finds him, I have to stay here? Wasting time and waiting for anything regarding my brother?"

"It is better than loosing time and searching for him in places where he may not even be."

"I fail to see how staying here would help Loki."

"Thor, don't." Sif didn't want to have this conversation again. Fortunately, Thor just walked away, probably to his own chambers, not checking if she was still following. The warrioress shook her head, before turning around and going in the opposite direction. Her steps was slow, and she absently started twirling the dagger in her hand, trying to process all the current information.

Heimdall couldn't see Loki. The Allfather didn't know anything. So far, not so good. It could mean that either Loki was hidden by some dark magic, or that he was dead.  
If Loki was truly dead, mourning would fall upon Asgard. Loki might not be as popular as Thor, but he remained a prince. Such tragedy falling upon the royal family... King Odin and Queen Frigga would no doubt stand strong for Asgard's sake, but the grief would be obvious. As for Thor... Sif didn't even want to think about it. The heir of Asgard was simply too easy to read. Grief, despair, hunger for vengeance... The list seemed endless.  
It didn't take long before she heard a faint crash, probably the result of Thor's tantrum. She didn't envy the servants who would have clean up the mess. It annoyed her when Thor behaved like this, but what could she do? That was one of those times when having Frigga or Loki around was a good thing... especially if Loki didn't try to anger Thor even more just for fun. But Loki wasn't there. All they had was his most prized weapon: his dagger.  
She looked down at the weapon, examining it. It seemed flawless, no trace of blood nor scratch. It was like it had never been used. The Queen did wonders with it. She was a skilled warrior and was talented in many ways of magic. Loki learned a lot from her. Even his cloaking ability on the battlefield came from her. She remembered seeing Loki and her training together when the prince hadn't reached adulthood yet. Loki had tried to trick her with illusions and disappearance, but to no avail. She always seemed to know where he was.  
Always seemed to know...

"By the Norns..." She said, before quickly going down the halls to reach the Queen's private Chambers. Thor told her that he hadn't see his mother in the Throne Room. She had to be either in the Royal Gardens or in her private Chambers. She wasn't even sure if her suspicions could be true. Frigga probably already tried to find Loki, but hadn't been successful as well.

It was still worth a try. At this point, Sif knew she had to use any option available. If Loki was still alive, then who knew how much time they had left...


End file.
